halloween with the cullen family!
by rhi.twilight.rhi
Summary: As I opened it I saw that there was a pumpkin on the card inside. It was a Halloween card. Wow not only Bella is invited we all were. so all the cullens are invited to a halloween party. what will they dress up like? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my second fanfiction

**Hey guys this is my second fanfiction. This time it is going to be a short one about Halloween. I hope you all like it. They are all vampires. The story goes sort of after breaking dawn so Nessie is about 5 and looks about 18 so yeah, read and review please!**

Emmett POV

I was getting the mail in the morning – which was the only actual job the family would give me because I wouldn't be able to do anything wrong, I mean it is only post what is the worst that can happen? – There was nothing out of interest there apart from this lovely pink envelope addressed to Bella. I don't think that it will be bad and I don't think that she would mind if I opened it.

As I opened it I saw that there was a pumpkin on the card inside. It was a Halloween card. Wow not only Bella is invited we all were. Even im not stupid enough to not notice that this guy has a crush on Bella, which is understanding, even when she wasn't vampire she was pretty not that she _is_ vampire she is gorgeous I mean really, really gorgeous. But hell yeah we were going to a Halloween party! The next thing I knew Edward had me against the other wall.

"What the hell man!" I screamed.

"What were you thinking about!" Edward looked like really mad and don't even know what I did!

"Wow dude what did I do?" I know I get confused a lot but this time I think I had a reason. Edward is pinning me against the wall and I have know idea what the hell I did!

"What the hell were you thinking! '_I mean really, really gorgeous' _now let me get this strait you were thinking about Bella! Emmett how could you." Okay I think I know what he is on about maybe. "You know what im talking about Emmett! Even you are not that dumb, you can remember like two minutes ago." I knew I was stronger than Edward so I just flipped him over on his back and at the same time sort of broke the TV at the same time.

"Okay you really need to listen to the beginning of the conversation before you make this mistake again."

"What are you talking about you idiot! I think that it was pretty obvious you said that you think she is gorgeous what is there to mistake?"

"I was saying well thinking that this boy has a crush on Bella and then I was thinking that it understanding seen as though she is so _gorgeous. _Okay so I didn't do anything wrong. But you have to give me credit she _is_ gorgeous isn't she?" I was going sarcastic now. I really liked winding Edward up he goes mental and then it is fun to fight with him!

"Okay I'm sorry just be careful what you say okay. now get of me for gods sake!" I got up and let him go back to his room. Crap I forgot to tell him about the party. I went upstairs and listened into their conversation.

"What was all that about?" Bella asked.

"Emmett was thinking inappropriate thoughts. But never mind I let him of." The little liar.

"Oh…okay. what was the crash I heard?" Bella asked. Edward often forgot about Bella and being vampire, I think that he tries to ignore the fact that she is so that he doesn't have to think about what happened those 2 bad months after the honeymoon.

"Oh I think that Emmett had a temper tantrum again you know like he does sometimes." Oh my god I was going to kill him! I do NOT have temper tantrums!

"Edward I think that you forget that I'm vampire now and I can hear your conversations downstairs! Why do you lie to me like that? It was all a big misunderstanding anyway why couldn't you just tell me?" see I'm always right he _does_ forget that she's vampire!

"Emmett go away!" Edward screamed from inside.

"No Emmett come here I need to talk to you." Bella said. I don't think that she is too happy with Edward then again he really does need to stop lying to her.

Edward gave me the shut-up-or-die look and I gave him the what-I-don't-know-what you-are-talking-about look. He just rolled his eyes and looked back to Bella.

"Okay Emmett what is all this about? One why are you standing outside our door when you can hear us from downstairs and two what was the crashing about and what did Edward do to you this time?" Bella said.

"Okay well I think that that is three things –"

"Shut up I'm _not_ in the mood right now for your stupid little jokes! What happened?"

"Okay sorry" wow she _was_ moody which was weird, the girls don't have their period anymore but the still get really moody. What the hell happened there don't we guys get a chance in life at all? "Well I got the post as I usually do and I got this strange kind of card thing, it was for you by the way I hope you don't mind." She shook her head and I kept on going. "Okay so I was getting the post and I got this card. A Halloween card from that guy that really has the biggest crush on you ever. Remember the guy that gave you a valentine card and a teddy, Edward was about to kill him so we had to leave school early to avoid any accidents. So yeah then the next thing I knew Edward had me pinned to a wall and was saying 'What were you just thinking?' I was all like 'wow what the hell'. But he heard me thinking about this guy and how he has a crush on you and that I said that you were gorgeous and it is understandable to have a crush on you. The crash you heard was me flipping Edward off me and he went into the TV and broke it then he told you that he won the fight and that I was in a mood because he didn't want to look weak against me. And I think that that covered all you points, yes?"

"So the reason you are outside our door is…" Bella said.

"To tell you about this amazing party and that we have to go!"

"Okay well can you give us some privacy I think that we need to talk to one another." Bella said pointing to her and Edward. He was in deep shit now.

"Okay dudes I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye Emmett" Edward said practically pushing me out the door.

He closed the door and locked it, which I don't understand because I could easily push it down even with my little finger.

"Okay so why did you lie?" I heard Bella say when I got downstairs. I couldn't hear this so I went out to the garage and played music for a bit and fixing up my car so it would go more that the 300mph it went at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2 of 'Halloween' I hope you like it.**

Bella POV

Back in the bedroom I was really mad at Edward for lying to me _again._

"Edward, why did you lie to me? I mean you know you can tell me anything and anyway I don't see why you would keep a secret that doesn't even matter!"

"Okay well I… I'm sorry." Geez there's the sorry word again when will he learn?

"Edward I'm not asking you to say sorry I really want to know why you lied to me again. You do know you _can_ tell me anything right?"

"Of course I do it's just…well I didn't want you knowing that Emmett got _me _on the floor again. It's embarrassing."

"it's only embarrassing if you make it embarrassing."

"But you flipped him easily."

"I was a newborn. I can't do it now can i."

"Well maybe you could."

"Fine we will go and find Emmett and see shall we?"

"Fine"

We walked downstairs to find Emmett and he wasn't there but we could hear the music from the garage and guessed that he went there not to hear the noise.

"Emmett." Edward shouted. All we could see of Emmett was his feet.

"Emmett we need you to do something for us." I asked in the nicest way possible, I knew he would do it I was just playing with him. Edward turned off the music and Emmett's head popped out from under the car.

"Hey, what do you need me to do." He said as in a oh-no-you-don't kind of way.

"I need a fighting match or a arm wrestling match or arm wrestling match please."

"Hell yeah little sister, any time of day."

"Good well right here right now."

"Okay there is a rock out there beside the one that you demolished when you beat me the first time." He said laughing. The last time I did this with Emmett was about 4 days after turning into a vampire do I was really strong. But when I beat him I sort of smashed the rock we were playing on.

"Yeah that will be great." We went over to the rock and we got positioned.

"Okay after 3. 1, 2, 3." Edward counted and the match began.

We both were struggling to get each other down on the rock but somehow I won again. Emmett's hand went crashing down onto the rock and he rock smashed like it had last time. I have no idea how that happened but it did.

"No fair I demand a rematch that was beginners luck and nothing else!"

So we started up again Edward counted down from 3 and yet again his hand went smash into the rock. What was happening?

"Okay so how does that work?" I asked I was quite confused by this. How can I beat Emmett that was _his_ power! Strength was his power!

"Um…. I don't really know but I think that Carlisle will like to know about this." Edward said.

"Unfair. How can she beat me she used to be so clumsy and now she is beating me at arm wrestle what the hell?"

"Gee thanks Emmett!" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry but it's true or at least it was." He was right and I knew he was but I didn't want to admit to it. Emmett ran into the house sulking about the fact that I can beat him still and I don't have all my newborn strength left or at least I didn't think I did it has been 5 years I cant still have it can I?

We went to the hospital and asked for Carlisle.

"You are his son aren't you?" the lady behind the desk said.

"Yes I am – " Edward said before lady – who's name was Megan – butted in.

"And you are…?" Okay why did she need to know. I was either she was asking on security reasons or she was just plain nosey!!

"I'm Bella Edward's wife." I said plainly. I didn't know if we were meant to keep it a secret or not. We had moved out of the country and come back for a visit to my dad's I don't know if everyone knew that we were married.

"Aren't you a bit young?" okay what do we do now me and my big mouth.

"No we are 22 and 23. we are only down here to see family." Edward said obviously lying about our age, I didn't think we looked only 18 anyway but I guess we did. Edward and I had moved to Alaska to live for a bit but the rest of the family had stayed in forks so at least half was true.

"Okay well Dr. Cullen will see you now." She pointed to the door at the end of the hall. With our improved vision we could see that the sign on the door said 'Dr. Cullen's office'.

We knocked at the door and a 'come in' came from the other side. We went in and saw Carlisle in the chair.

"Hello Edward, Bella I thought it was you. That secretary from out side keeps on bothering me." Carlisle said.

"Um… but we are vampires, can't you smell the difference?" I said.I could smell humans a mile away, Carlisle could definitely smell them I mean he does work with them doesn't he?

"Um… yes…I was going to tell the family but I didn't get 'round to doing it." Carlisle stuttering over words? This was not going to be good news by the looks of things!

"Carlisle what's the matter?" Edward asked. I think that Edward was worried too be the look on his face! He composed it quickly and smoothed his face out.

"No…nothing's the matter but there is something I've been keeping from the family." He stopped talking so Edward prompted him on by saying,

"Go on."

"okay well she is sort of vampire. Don't worry she is veggie like us but she is a vampire." OMG was the only thing going through my mind.

"Okaaaay… why didn't you tell the family you know you could I mean we are all good at keeping secrets."

"Yes I know but she made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, not even my family. I wanted to but you know me with promises I have to keep them." It was true Carlisle would always keep your secret even if it was 'I might be leaving Edward' -which I would never do – but if I did and I had to tell someone it would probably be Carlisle or Alice. Also what was god about Carlisle that Alice couldn't do was sort of block his mind from Edward so he didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, okay but I do think that now that we have found out the truth you need to fill in the gaps for all the family, don't you think?" Edward said.

"No Edward I need to ask Megan first it wouldn't be fair otherwise would it? But wait didn't you want o ask me something?"

"Yes…um… Bella just had a arm wrestle with Emmett and somehow she won. How does that work?" Edward asked. I bat anything that if I was still human I would have gone cherry red at this point.

"Hmm… I don't know how that works exactly but I think I have a few theories." Carlisle said, again with the theories.

"Go on"

"Well one is that you still have your human blood in you, because of all the control you have it might have some affect; but I doubt it. The second theory is that with your power Bella – shielding right?" I nodded and he carried on. "Well that might be a side effect to that power, you know it helps you in the way that if you are fighting with someone that you can protect yourself. So maybe your power isn't shielding at all maybe it is protecting. Are you following?" Wow. I nodded again not being able to answer. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yes sorry I'm fine it is just a lot to take in." It was true though I mean I just found out that my power wasn't what I thought it was and that there was more to it than just shielding. This is crazy!

**I'm soo sorry it took so long but I didn't get round to finishing the chapter until tonight. And I know that the story has practically nothing to do with Halloween and everything but this I sort of a starting point for my next story.**

**I will do them in less time next time I swear! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is chapter 3 of Halloween. I hope you like it.**

**Okay so what has just happened is that Bella beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match and she has gone to Carlisle to ask how this can be.**

"Okay well…yes those are possible. Do you understand? Bella you are on some other world today is everything okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Well to be honest no I don't understand. How can this be? Emmett's power is _strength_! How is it I can beat someone with that power. I haven't been hurting anyone have I?" No one answered. "How come you didn't TELL me? This is the type of thing you do not keep from your wife!"

"I know that it upset you when you hurt me, so I just take it and pretend that nothing happened. It doesn't hurt that much, don't worry." Edward tried to comfort me but this time it didn't work.

"But what if I was hurting Renesmee? what if i was hurting her this whole time?" Oh my god how could I do that!

"No Bella I don't think that you hurt her. Remember that you not only protect yourself but those that you love and that you penetrate the shield to." Carlisle said.

"So how did I hurt Edward then? I love him with all my heart."

"No Bella there is a difference. You love Edward because you are in love with him – if that makes sense." I shook my head. "Okay well you love your daughter in a different way than you love Edward don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then you are more likely to shield your child because you nearly died carrying and giving birth to her" – a shiver went through Edward and me when he mentioned the pregnancy. – "so you are more likely to give your life to save Nessie then you are Edward. Not that you are wouldn't save Edwards that's not what I am saying. Bella are you okay?"

"Um… yes I'm okay, I think." I said I really didn't think I was actually how can this be? I decided to ask him what was bothering me. "So does this mean I am stronger than most vampires?"

"Yes it does. Your power is to do that and unless their power is to absorb others' powers." Carlisle said. I really didn't know how he knew all of this but I'm not going to get him into it, he could go on for hours.

"Okay, so I am really, really strong." After I said this I noticed how much I sounded like a little girl and I pulled myself together. "Okay so…yes I get it now. I'm okay now." I now have it and I think that I really understand now.

"Bella, honey are you sure your okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes I finally know my powers for certain. I'm cant only shield the ones I love but I can also fight for the ones I love. All those years waiting for you to come for me; James, Victoria and the volturi. Now it is my turn to help." I said.

"Wait, wait. Who said that there is going to be another fight? You aren't doing anything I don't know about are you? And no you were not in need of help with the volturi you were capable of taking them all down. You saw how scared they were, they knew that you could take them down. After neither Jane nor Alec could penetrate your shield they all fled." Edward said with the most comfort I have heard in ages.

"Okay so for the first point I meant the first time we met the volturi and they wanted to change me right there and then and you helped me escape again." I hated bringing up that time. It was the time that Edward had left me and I had been miserable for a whole three months, then I met Jacob.

"No because you came to rescue me from killing myself!" it wasn't very often that me and Edward fought, but when we did it was very loud.

"No it was my fault that you were going to kill yourself in the first place! If I hadn't jumped off the damn cliff then that wouldn't have happened but then again we wouldn't have gotten back together, so maybe it was for the best!" I practically shouted in his face.

"No because I would have come and seen you anyway. And if you were okay then I would have gone but obviously you weren't because you were _jumping off cliffs!_" Edward shouted back.

At this point I ran out of the hospital and back to the house near tears. I got into the house and Renesmee was sitting on the floor with Alice.

"What is the matter mom?" Renesmee asked.

"Nothing honey I'm okay." I said back trying to hide the sadness in my eyes. I might not be able to cry but Nessie could always tell when I'm upset.

"Mom, im not stupid! what is the matter?" See.

"No honey I'm okay honest."

Nessie put her hand to my face and showed me my face with big eyes as if I was going to cry. Was that what I looked like?

"You don't look okay" _what's the matter mom? _She said in her mind.

"Just a little fight between your dad and I, nothing to worry about." I looked over at Alice and she had that look on her face as in 'I wanted to tell you but I couldn't.'

"I'm sorry Bella you know that he loves you really." Alice said apologetically.

"Mom, you rearly have a fight like this it will be okay won't it?"

"Oh of course Nessie love, were fine. It's just a little fight." Yeah I wish!

"Bella" Edward shouted from outside. "Can you come out here for a minute." He said it like it wasn't a question, what had gotten into him lately?

I went outside and he was leaning against a tree looking like a god, like he used to in high school I remembered. But something wasn't right, he might sound angry but his face tells a different story. They looked so apologizing.

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It is okay Edward I know that you didn't mean it."

"No I really didn't! I was stupid and I am so glad you are in my life. Please forgive me."

"Of course Edward you know I will always love you. You are my family. You and Renesmee, you know that right?"

"Yes I do and the same here I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too my wonderful wife."

We walked into the house hand in hand and Renesmee was standing there with a look of disgust on her face. She might not like all the fighting but she also didnt like it when we go all sloppy. "You two okay now?" She said

"Yes we are okay now. and you can take that look off your face." I said. Nessie rolled her eyes.

"See I told you everything would be okay." Alice said from the corner. "Oh I have a surprise for you lot." And then she ran out of sight.


	4. sorry not a chapter

**Sorry not a chapter!! Would you like me to carry on with this story or not? I am sorry that I haven't been doing anything I have been ill and well… can't be bothered. Lol. So there is a poll on my home page and I will chose from those.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay hey guys thanks to everyone who reviewed!! What just happened is Edward and Bella had a fight and they made up – obviously! Now Alice has a surprise for all of them.**

"Alice you know I hate surprises!" I knew she could here me.

"I know but you will find out now so technically you don't have to wait long to know what it is so stop complaining!" Alice said from what sounded like her room. She always did this; say she has a surprise and then shout at me when I went against it saying that I will find out what it is now.

"Okay fine. Can we know now the suspense is killing me?" I whined.

Alice came back downstairs with what looked like clothes.

"What are those Aunt Alice?" Nessie asked. I swear that she was talking more and more as the months went by.

"Costumes!"

"Costumes? For what?" I asked. Oh god what has she done this time?

"Well, Halloween silly." She handed them all out and I looked at the tab: Sexy vampire.

"You have got to be kidding me Alice! I'm not dressing up as a dead man from the early 1900's!" Edward said speaking for the first time. I had too laugh.

"But you _are_ a dead mad from the 1900's. Why can't you dress like one?" Alice whined.

"I…er…wait…what?"

"You _are_ a dead man. And you were born in the 1900's. So what is the problem?" Alice had a good point.

"Edward it is only a bit of fun, go along with it."

"Okay." he hated it when I and Alice ganged up on him like hat he could never get out of it.

"Alice, why have I got a sexy vampire?" I asked.

"'cause you are a sexy vampire! No I don't really know. I couldn't find anything that you would wear. You are really hard to choose clothes for!"

"Okay. What have you got for yourself then?"

"Pixie! I know that Emmett always calls me his little pixie and I thought that it would be a good choice to wear!" Typical Alice.

She got Jasper a soldier's uniform, Emmett a gladiator outfit, Rosalie a sexy French maid. Obviously Esme and Carlisle didn't get invited because they are meant to be their parents and no one likes adults around.

I went to go and try my uniform on and to be fair it looked really good. It had a corset top and a mini skirt, with fish net tights and black boots. Then it had a big collar thing that was tied with a choker. I have to admit I was a bit embarrassed by wearing it but now that I was a vampire I looked pretty good in things like this.

"WOW!" I turned around and saw that Edward and Emmett were standing in the doorway.

"You are going to knock all those boys dead I swear." Edward hit him across the head for thinking something inappropriate or something. "OW. Well it is true enough isn't it?"

"Yes but I don't want my own brother thinking it do I?"

"Sorry." I do feel sorry for Emmett sometimes, he always gets picked on.

"So you like?" I asked. Edward was too busy looking up and down!

"Um… yes sorry I do like it. You will look good at the party but I am _not _leaving you alone do you understand that?" Edward typical!

"Fine but you have to dance the modern dances not like you did at the prom."

"Why I had fun."

"Course you did." I said sarcastically. "Anyway have you tried your costumes on yet?

"Yeah mine's wicked!"

Edwards face fell. "What's the matter with you?"

"You should see the outfit that Alice has got him." Emmett said laughing.

"Why what does it look like?"

"You don't want to know but I'm not going in it that's for sure."

"EDWARD!" Alice boomed from downstairs. "You are going in that outfit or else." Alice threatened.

"Or else what you will cover me in pixie dust?" Edward said teasing her.

"No I will… I will get Jasper on you!"

"Why do I sense anger, annoyance and embarrassment?" Jasper said coming through the door. "And why do I hear my wife screaming?"

"Edward won't wear his costume!" Alice whined.

"Oh" Jasper laughed.

"Jasper this isn't funny."

"No I'm sorry it isn't is it." Jasper said.

"I will go to the party but I will not wear this _costume_ that you have handed to me!"

"Yey! I'll go and get it shall I?" Alice said happily.

"You mean that you knew about this the whole time?" Edward shouted.

"Well yes but it is so fun to wind you up." Alice said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm going to get you Alice." Edward said as he followed Alice out the door at vampire speed.

"Wait you can't kill me yet you need to try on your outfit, and I'm the only one who knows where it is!"

"No you don't I know now!" Edward yelled back.

**After half an hour of chasing around**

Edward came out in his outfit and he looked absolutely amazing!

"Now this is more like it!" Edward said.

**And that is it sorry it took so long (Like three months) I want 10 reviews! And then you can find out what Edwards outfit is!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so you are all waiting for the next chapter and here it is! **

**Okay so I did a mistake okay. I forgot that Nessie was 3 ha-ha but no I have changed if you go back to chapter 3 and read the bottom half you should find that it is a little bit different. **

"Now this is more like it!" Edward said as he came into the bedroom.

He was in a 007 – James Bond costume and to be honest he looked amazing!

"Wow honey you look amazing!" I went over to him and kissed him passionately.

"Ew, Mom, Dad stop it! I don't wanna see my parents' making out it isn't right! Non of my friends parents do it why do you have to?"

Nessie came in in the middle of the kiss.

"Well most of them aren't only 23 are they?" I said.

"But dad is 113! And anyway it doesn't matter how old you are it still isn't right! At least don't do it in font of me yeah?" She said

"You came to us remember?" Edward said.

"Yes but I came to show you my costume what do you think?" I hadn't even noticed that she was wearing a costume, but when I looked it was like looking at someone else.

She was wearing something similar to Alice but green. It somehow reminded me of Tinkerbelle off Peter Pan. It was a mini skirt that was made out of what looked like leafs and a tight white top with lace around the top and a bow in the front. I have to admit I liked the outfit very much, especially the shoes; they had diamonds on them and were open toe they were the most lovely pare of shoes ever! They had wings at the back that were see through but with the outline on it.

"You look amazing Nessie!" I said.

"I don't like it." Edward said.

Nessie's face fell. "Why what's wrong with it?"

"You don't look like my 5 year old any more and it scares me. You look amazing but I don't like the fact that my little girl is growing up. But I'm not letting you of my sight, okay."

"Okay but I will be with Jacob remember." She said but I don't think that that helped anything. Edward was better with the fact that they were now dating but he still didn't like it."

"I know." Is all Edward said.

"What is Jacob going as?" I asked to get out the bad tension.

"Um well I think he is going as a pirate but I haven't seen it yet. I tried to make him go as a vampire for fun but he wouldn't do it."

"Ha yes well that would have been quite funny." Edward said.

"Okay well im going to get dressed into something appropriate okay see you later." And with that Nessie was gone.

"Our little girl is growing up Edward we need to let her." I said.

"I know but… I just can't see her growing up too fast. Bells she is our 5 year old child and she is going out clubbing! I just don't like it!" Edward was near shouting but stoped himself.

"Well her whole family will be there not to mention us. I don't think it really counts as clubbing when you have your mum and dad there don't you think?"

"Yeah but still… okay you are right."

"I don't like it any more than you do but I think that we have to give her the room she needs to grow up and to be herself. Remember we have her forever but we can't keep her as our 5 year old forever. We need to give her space to grow up or she will end up hating us, not loving us. You don't really want your own daughter to hate you forever do you?"

"No." it wasn't often that Edward gave short little answers and when he did it shocked all!

"You do look sexy in that outfit!" I said trying to change the subject.

It worked 'cause he picked me up and swung me round and kissed me passionately.

"Ok the party is tomorrow so Nessie you need to get a good night sleep so you can stay up tomorrow and so you don't look tiard! Bella, Rose and Nessie I am doing your make up and hair and Bella I don't want any complaints!" Alice screamed from downstairs. I really don't know why she was shouting we could all hear her even Nessie. Wait did she say I was going to be her Barbie doll again? UGH! I can't believe it! I don't even need make up now and she still treats me like a human who needs to hide bloody spots!

"Bella are you okay? You have a pained look on your face." Edward asked.

"No I'm okay. Alice will never change will she." It wasn't a question it was a statement. "I will have to be her Barbie doll for eternity!"

"Yes but now you can run away from her and fight her off."

"I guess so."

"Bella!" Alice yelled. She arrived at our door and came in. "you will always be my Barbie doll but don't worry Nessie is too now!" she said all exited. "Yey I have too Barbie dolls." She said as she jumped up and down.

Nessie came into view then. "Oh no you don't. You will have to catch me first!" Nessie said and with that she was out the door followed by Alice.

"Be careful Ness!" Edward shouted after them.

"Right so that us that I cant get away and I have pulled my daughter into it too." I said laughing.

Alice came back in with Nessie under her arm.

"Let go of me!" Nessie was squealing and kicking her legs.

"Nope I'm gonna do a make up look to see what look I should give you for the party. You can either have a green look or a innocent pink/white. Which one?" it was a rhetorical question obviously, Alice wouldn't leave that opinion to us we would just say neither.

Alice pulled Nessie into the bathroom and started on her hair. I had to laugh; the look on Nessie's face was a picture.

"Don't laugh Bella you are next!" Alice shouted.

"UGH" I shouted, never, ever will I be out of the grasp of ALICE CULLEN!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!!! I was hoping for a few more reviews!! So here is the next chapter and this time I would like people to review!**

So Alice had done our make up and hair. And for what? So we could mess it up again? Oh no Alice would kill you! And I didn't see the point anyway I was going out hunting now so it would get messed up again. He excuse was 'she needed to see what looked good with the outfits'! WHAT THE HELL! No it was a reason to torture me and my daughter!

"Bella are you coming?" Edward asked downstairs.

"Come on lil' sis!" Emmett said. I'm the only one who will go with Emmett hunting; only because he tends to make a complete mess and knock you over a lot! Even Rose won't go with him! Edward was still resistant but he really had to hunt and he didn't want to go on his own later, anyway I would be there to keep him out of trouble. It still felt weird saying that. 'I'll be looking after Edward.' I used to be the one who couldn't walk over a flat surface with out finding something to trip over; either my laces or my own feet. Now I'm this elegant woman who can jump out of the Eiffel Tower and still land elegantly!

"Yes, I'm coming."

"What takes chicks so long to get ready?" Emmett asked. "You are going hunting! With me! You are going to get a little messed up aren't you?"

"No I won't if you leave me alone and just concentrate on where you are going!" I said sharply.

"But there isn't any fun in that Bells."

"Come on Emmett I don't wanna go with you anyway. Let's make this as painless as possible!" Edward didn't want to go and he didn't try to hide it either. He only had to hunt because we had the party coming up! I'm so exited!

"Okay but I swear if we don't go like right now I am going to eat one of you!" Emmett could get really pushy when it came to hunting!

"Okay we are coming!" And with that we were out the door.

* * *

We came back and we were covered in blood! Emmett thought it would be fun to wind up Edward… so that's what he did! And his way of doing this included me too!

"Oh come on guys you can't still be mad at me for that!" Emmett said. How did he still have a big wide smile on his face? I really don't get him!

"You sprayed _blood_ over us!" Edward Shouted.

"Edward calm down." I said. This could only lead to a fight and nothing else if someone doesn't help.

"Why is there so much anger in this room? Edward, Bella what the hell happened? Did the animal explode?" Jasper said which kinda made me laugh.

"NO IT DIDN'T EXPLODE! EMMETT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO SPRAY BLOOD ALL OVER US!" Edward shouted.

I could feel calm overcoming me.

"Jasper don't you dare!" Edward said a little more controlled.

"Edward, calm." I said. I went up behind him and put my arms around him. I felt him relax a little.

"Mum, Dad. What happened to you?" Nessie came downstairs looking really confused, I mean I wouldn't blame her. Edward and I had blood all over our body's and Edward was ballistic.

"Emmett found it funny to have a blood fight." Jasper said. He couldn't put it in a nicer way!

"Nice. I don't wanna know any more thank you." Nessie turned 'round to go back upstairs and that's when I noticed what she was wearing.

"Nessie, why are you wearing a prom dress?" I asked.

She went all embarrassed. I looked at Edward who had a smirk on his face but quickly composed it.

"Well I was hoping I could go to prom this year." I'm not sure if it was a question or not. When no one said anything she got all frustrated. "Someone say something!" She said.

"Honey you don't have to get all embarrassed. Of course you can go. You are growing up and it is about time we let you." I remembered the conversation that me and Edward had a few days ago.

"Really?" She squealed. "Oh my god mum thank you so much! I thought you would say no!"

"Now why would you think that? You know I always thought that you wouldn't go to prom. Does a guy have something to do in this? I don't know maybe Jacob?" Again she want all embarrassed. Jacob had to go in the year above because he couldn't pass for a 16 year old like Nessie, and Nessie didn't wanna be a year older than she had to. But because Jacob is a 'year older' he has prom so by the looks of things Nessie is his date; which is something I was ready for.

"Um… Well I will be with Jacob yes. He didn't feel comfortable going with someone else but me and to be honest I didn't like the fact that he would be with another girl."

"Isn't prom like next year? Like in 8 months?" Emmett asked. Good question… wait coming from Emmett?

"Alice made me see what it looked like. I don't know why but she wanted everything ready so she thought that it would be perfect."

Alice how did I not know? She would always do that to me. Do my outfit for something I didn't even know I was going to.

"Well, you look amazing Ness." Edward said. I think he was trying hard to be nice and take my advice of letting go.

**Nessie POV**

Oh my god! Embarrassing! I completely forgot that I was in my prom dress! Why did I do that? How stupid can I get?

"Okay well I'm going to get dressed into something else." I said and with that I went upstairs at the fastest vampire speed I could go at.

I got undressed and got into the shower. I needed to relax and a nice hot shower would do the trick. I let the water trail down my body and go down the drain. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. I don't really know why but I loved this stuff it reminded me of something but I could never figure out what. So I got out of the shower and put on jeans and Jacob's hooey and went downstairs. Every on was sitting in the living room. Mum and dad had had a shower and were in clean clothes and were sitting in the love seat. Emmett was on the single chair with Rosalie on his lap. Carlisle and Esme were on the three seated sofa with their hands entwined. I went over to them and sat by Esme.

"Hello Nessie, how are you?" she said.

"I'm okay thank you." Carlisle and Esme were the best Grandparents ever! They were so nice to me. Carlisle would teach me about the hospital equipment and Esme would let me help her with the garden which was sort of relaxing and fun to do at the same time. I liked to look after the flowers and to organize then into nice patterns. "How are you two?"

"Good thank you." Carlisle answered.

"Nessie" Alice said. "What happened to your hair?" Oh no.

"I…. I had a shower." It felt weird to have so many products in my hair and I did need a shower I mean I hadn't had one since Thursday and today was Sunday.

"Okay, well I guess I will have to get you up at 6:30 to do your hair again."

"Why?" Mum asked. "Alice it is the holidays. Her face dropped.

"Oh yeah." She said giggling. "Well I have to do your hair tomorrow anyway for the Halloween party."

**Edward POV**

_Oh my god my mind is on planet PROM! _Alice shouted in her head. I had to laugh.

"Hey man stop having mind conversations and laughing after! We have no idea what the hell you are laughing about." Emmett said frustrated.

Alice glared at me which didn't do a thing. _Don't even think about it! I will kill you! _I looked at her and shook my head once which made her glare even more.

"The reason that Alice is forgetting things is because she is trying to look into the future for more prom details!" I said and with that everyone giggled.

_RUN!!_ Alice shouted. _ I am going to get you in 5…_ and with that I started to run… _4, 3, 2, 1. _"Edward Cullen you are so dead!" she shouted.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett help me." Alice said.

I helped her catch Edward and then held him in a chair. This was going to be so funny.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett came downstairs with Edward in his arms. Oh my god! What have they done to him?

**Bella POV**

I have to laugh at what I saw. Edward had make up on! Nice black smoky eyes and mascara. Bright red lipstick on and blusher!

I couldn't stop laughing! The look on Alice's face was pure revenge. She had a big smile on her face like she just got the best dress from Gucci!

"Bella it is not funny!" Edward Shouted.

"Yes… it… is." I said between laughter.

**Nessie POV**

I couldn't stop laughing either. I and mum were practically on the floor. At least he knew how it felt to be Aliced.

"Yes okay I do feel sorry for you Nessie okay? Being Aliced is horrible!"

This only made me laugh harder.

**Okay so there it is. I really hoped you liked it!**

**Please review! I worked really hard on this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I think that I'm going to make this the last but one chapter! I think. ******

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella POV**

After our laughing breakdown Nessie went to bed and everyone else kind of went their own way. That included me and Edward, we went to our meadow.

"I love coming here." I said.

"It shines more when you are here." Edward said bending down to kiss me. I dodged the kiss and ran to the other side of the field.

"You realise that was the most cheesiest thing ever! I mean in the history of forever!" He ran to me and picked me up so we were eye to eye.

"Yes but I meant every word." Then he kissed me and this time I let him. Things led to other things and let's just say that we didn't get back till 8 the next morning.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Oh my God I only had 12 hours to get everything ready! I had to get the mascara from the shop and I had to get the costumes out and ready! How could I do all this in time and get everyone ready!?

"Jasper!" I shouted.

"Wow calm down, Al. You have paranoia, confusion and annoyance shooting in every direction! What's the matter?"

"Will you do me a favour?"

"Oh God you are going to ask me to be a doll aren't you? Why me Bella's here?" He is so cute!

"No I need you to get out the costumes and get them tidy and get people together." I said.

"Yeah sure. Anything for my adorable wife."

"Thanks." I said and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute where are you going?"

"I need to go and get mascara."

"You have 10 bottles of the stuff in the draw." He could be so stupid sometimes!

"No I need the new extra volume mascara I haven't got any. And I kept being sidetracked yesterday!" I said remembering the interesting night we had. Let's just say 15 times!

"Okay well hurry back." He said. I lent up to kiss him and ran out of the door.

**Jasper POV**

That's my Alice! How did I get so lucky? I love her so much!

**Nessie POV**

I woke up at 10 and went into the shower. Tonight was the night that I was going to the party! Me and Jacob are going to have a ball! I was so exited. The whole time I was in the shower that's the only thing I could think about.

I got out and as I was about to bend down to get my towel Jacob came in without even thinking.

"Hey Ness." I bent down fast and picked up my towel and wrapped it round myself. "Oh damn sorry!" Jacob said apologising.

"It's okay don't worry about it."

"Well if it help's I didn't see a thing." No it doesn't help! I wanna go further with him but I'm scared of what he will say.

"Okay."

* * *

**Alice POV**

I got back in good time and started on the preparations.

I went into the bedroom to find all the costumes in a line on the bed. I love having Jasper! How did I get so lucky?

Okay so I now had 8 hours to get everyone ready.

I went downstairs to find everyone there just talking, making out or looking at the floor. I had a lot of work to do. I would do the boys first to get them over with.

"Emmett come here I have to get you ready!"

"But we have 8 hours to go yet!" he said coming out of the making out session with Rose.

"Al, calm down." Jasper came up to me and put a arm around my waist. "why the rush?" .

"I don't wanna be rushing around the house getting everything ready at the last minute!" which was true but the real reason was I liked playing dress up and annoying Bella and Nessie, it was so easy!

"Alice you will not do that to either of my girls. You will have to wait another 3 hours to get people ready. Okay?" Edward said.

_Damn you Edward!_ I said – well thought. All he could do was smile.

**Bella POV**

Edward was having another mind conversation with Alice and I was now super confused. All I got from the conversation was that Alice wanted to do something to me or Nessie.

"Honey, you need to stop having mind conversations you know. It gets really frustrating!" I said.

"It's true dude, I'm super con!" Emmett said.

"Con?" Rose asked.

"Confused. Duh!" Oh Emmett. You could swear he was 10 not 80!

"Oh yeah 'course, stupid me." Rose said rolling her eyes and looking at me. I had to laugh, and everyone else did the same. Emmett just sat there looking confused again.

**Nessie POV**

8 hours! Oh my god I can't wait! Maybe this will be the night that me and Jacob KISS!

"Nessie!" Dad shouted. "Will you stop that?" _fine but you know it will happen sooner or later!_

I give up! I can't do anything in this house! Alice can look into the future and make sure that I don't do anything and my dad reads my thoughts! God what a family.

My dad was looking at me and so was Alice. What am I going to do now?

* * *

**Okay so maybe not the last but one chapter! Haha but yeah please review! I only had like 2 reviews last time! And 150 people viewed the story! Please I don't mind if you don't like it! I don't care is you don't like it just tell me how I can do better!**


	9. Authors note

Okay so as you know I haven't updated in ages actually I think it have been what 3 – 5 months? So I don't think I am going to be able to complete this story I don't think it is going anywhere so I give up. I might start a new story one I have written in advance but I will not post it until I have finished it and made sure I know where it is going. Sorry for those of you who liked the story. If anyone wants to carry on the story then by all means do it just tell me that you are doing so, so that I can read what you are doing!

Again sorry!!


End file.
